1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to optical connectors and in particular to an optical connector for a data access and storage device. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an optical coupling for interfacing with and servicing a computer hard disk drive in a redundant array of independent disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
In some types of computer hard disk drive applications, the disk drives are provided in a redundant array of independent drives (RAID) for a storage subsystem. Each drive is loaded in a drive carrier and then mounted in a drawer in the subsystem. The drives are typically provided with a service interface on one end that is accessible only when the drive is not mounted in the carrier. As depicted in FIG. 1, the drive 11 has a maintenance and/or service interface 13 that is usually provided via a conventional RS232 connector. A universal asynchronous receiver transmitter 12 (UART) provides RS232 capability for downloading debug information, new microcode, etc.
However, when the drives are installed in the RAID drawer, the service interface 13 is not externally accessible due to the presence of the carrier 15 (FIG. 2). Carrier 15 has a front bezel 17 that is provided for aesthetic purposes. If a drive were to require external diagnosis or service, the drive must be removed from the drawer. Unfortunately, any volatile failure information contained in the drive at the service interruption would be lost when the drive is removed. Thus, a need exists to create an externally accessible, disk drive interface that is also inconspicuous for aesthetic purposes.
A computer hard disk drive for a use in a redundant array of independent disk drives (RAID) is mounted in a drive carrier for insertion into a drawer in a storage subsystem. The drive carrier has a conventional drive connector on one end for interfacing with the host computer, and an aesthetic bezel on an opposite end. The disk drive has an external optical source and sensor extending from the drive circuit card. The optical source and sensor are located adjacent to the bezel. The bezel is provided with an small optical service interface hole that aligns with the optical source and sensor for accessing them therethrough. The interface hole allows a technician to monitor the drive via the optical source and sensor while the drive is in operation, or to service the drive without removing it from the subsystem drawer.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved optical connector.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an optical connector for a data access and storage device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an optical coupling for interfacing with and servicing a computer hard disk drive in a redundant array of independent disk drives.